The Newest Avenger
by Missus Sunstreaker 3143
Summary: Voldemort has finally won after years of fighting and loss Harry is the last wizard of the light left fighting. In a last ditch effort to finish it he once again meets Voldermort in combat only to be tricked and shoved through some sort of inter dimensional portal. Now here among people who call themselves Avengers he just might find a new life, if only evil would stop hunting him
1. Unexpected Company

Steve looked up exasperated as Tony and Pepper once again argued, about Tony's work ethic. Tony was currently standing in the kitchen practically covered in grease and even what looked to be soot and small burns. His eyes were blood shot from little to no sleep as well as the copious amount of Scotch that he had consumed as well. An lets not even mention the insane amounts of caffeine and coffee. Tony was currently babbling about how he had a project he was close to finishing or some such tale. Pepper however was nobodies fool. Everyone in the tower knew how Tony suffered from his near death experience in the worm hole. He refused to speak of it, however the night terrors and screams from his room as he woke told their own story.

The kitchen which was decked out in all new stainless steel appliances and granite countertops, opened out to the living room slash library. When Banner and Steve had moved in Tony had added floor to ceiling bookshelves that held a plethora of different genres. From history to quantum mechanics, you wanted to learn it they had it.

Bruce was ignoring them as usual and reading a book on rare medicinal herbs. Steve was looking at the History books that concerned the Korean war trying to find something to drown out the lovers spat. Natasha and Clint where currently gone on some top secret mission for SHEILD. Thor was currently eating through his fifth box of pop tarts. His fascination with the sugary breakfast pastry still a riddle to the other Avengers. It all came to an abrupt halt however as JARVIS suddenly announced, "Sir there is a person headed for the tower they seem to be in some sort of free fall." Everyone's heads snapped towards the balconies immediately Banner moved away from the others in case the other guy took over. Thor finally stopped eating and stood his hand falling to the handle of Mjolhner. Tony stepped in front of Pepper as he automatically summoned his suit. Steve crouched into a defensive pose ready to spring into action his eyes narrowed. They were just in time to watch as someone crashed through the window.

Steve immediately leapt forward his fists flying forward only to twist to the side as he noticed the person was unconscious. He waited several minutes before approaching what he now realized was a young male. As he got in a clear view of the male's face in sucked in a shocked breath. At his inhalation the others tensed as he reached down slowly. "He's just a kid." Steve said quietly as he picked him up carefully. The others relaxed marginally as Bruce frowned in concern and Peppers head popped up over Tony's shoulder.

Steve gingerly stepped around the shattered glass, wincing as it crunched under his booted feet. Once they were clear Steve carefully set the kid down on the nearest couch. He stepped back as the others gathered around so they could finally see who it was. No one was more shocked than Steve himself at what the others saw now to be a young teen.

His hair was was black and messy an long as if in need of a bad cut. His clothes were faded and torn,ripped jeans, and what was once a red t-shirt at least Steve thinks it was red. It was so covered in dirt and dried blood it was hard to tell. On his feet were battered scuffed trainers that were also once white by the looks of it. On his face rested a pair of round black-rimmed glasses, the lenses were scratched and cracked. Steve wondered how he could see at all through them. Clutched in his hand was a small over the shoulder bag similar to one a laptop might be carried in. Around his neck was a thin silver chain on which a small pouch was hung seeming to be made of mole skin.

Taking a quick glance around at the others he noticed they were all still tensed not knowing what to expect. However it was Tony that spoke first as they all got a good look at their guest. "Where the hell did he come from?!" Instead of waiting for an answer Stark redirected his question to JARVIS. "Jarvis! Where did he come from?"

"That is unknown sir. From my scans it seems as if he was flung through some sort of portal." JARVIS replied Banner stepped forward next, "Well what ever happened it looks like he's been in a fight recently."

Stark snorted, "Yeah with my window." Banner glared at Tony over his shoulder while Steve looked carefully at the kid. Banner was right, not counting the cuts from the balcony window the boys body was littered with lacerations and scrapes. Steve could even see what looked to be a hand print around the kids throat.

"Let's get him to the infirmary and get him cleaned up." Steve said as he bent down and picked him up carefully. However he frowned as he realized how light the boy was. It seemed that he was not only injured but malnourished as well.

Banner headed off in the direction of the infirmary with Steve close behind. As Steve walked he examined the kids face carefully, he was perhaps 17 or so. On his forehead was an odd lighting bolt shaped scar. Suddenly the boys eyes snapped open showing shocking emerald green eyes. His eyes shone with terror and confusion, "Relax kid your safe here. Once we get you fixed up you can tell us your story." Steve said calmly watching as the boy relaxed slowly the terror slowly leaving him. A hoarse voice suddenly croaked, "Who're you?" Steve looked down at the question and smiled softly, "Name's Steve Rogers. You?" The boy seemed confused for a minute before responding, "Harry." The short conversation seemed to wear him out for he once again went limp in Steve's arms.

Banner turned toward him as he laid Harry on one of the beds in the infirmary. "Did he regain conciseness at all?" Steve nodded, "Just long enough to tell me his name and realize he was safe before he passed out again." Banner nodded distracted as he tossed him a damp rag.

"Start cleaning him off as best as you can so we can treat his wounds without risk of an infection." Steve nodded turning back to Harry. He looked at the sad remains of his t-shirt before easily tearing the fragile fabric. He winced slightly at what he revealed. Even if he wasn't a seasoned solider he knew that the wounds he was staring at could only come from either a harsh,battle or torture. Neither one was something he wished on a anybody let alone a teen. Harry's chest was covered in cuts and slashes as well as a few small burns.

"Where ever he came form this kid has been through hell." Steve said as he began to gently but thoroughly wash away the dirt and grime from the kids wounds.

Bruce nodded as cleaned around a gash on Harry's leg. "Yes he has. If I didn't know better i'd say he was tortured rather than been in a fight."

Steve nodded but frowned as he examined some of the bruising that covered Harry's body in a rich array of blues purples and blacks. "Normally I'd agree with you except for the way he arrived and the bruising around his neck."

Bruce hummed thoughtfully as Steve continued, "I doubt he would have flung himself through the portal like that. I believe that he was quite possibly thrown through it."

"We won't know for sure until he wakes up." Bruce said as he finished tying off a bandage. Steve nodded as he began throwing out the used clothes and bandages while Bruce put away the rest of the medical supplies.

As Bruce turned an began to walk out he paused as he saw Steve grab a chair and set next to Harry's bed. At his unasked question Steve said, "I'm going to stay here so he doesn't panic when he wakes up." Bruce nodded "I'll have someone bring you some food later." Steve nodded before sitting down and staring at Harry wondering to himself. If Harry hadn't been forced through that portal what would make someone so desperate to go through it voluntarily?

 **Hey guys i'm rewriting this, wasn't too happy with how the story was going please let me know what you think i hope to have the second chapter up soon! R &R**


	2. A Tense Situation

Harry groaned as he pried his eyes open wincing at the bright light. "Take it slowly Harry." a vaguely familiar voice said as the lights dimmed slightly. Now that it wasn't so bright Harry opened his eyes fully and looked around in confusion. He was in an Infirmary of sorts, however most of the machines he couldn't possibly figure out their purpose if he wanted to. Sitting next to him was a muscle bound blond he recognized as the one who had spoken. "I'm the one who carried you in here and helped treat your wounds. I wasn't sure if you'd remember or not."

Harry looked him eyes narrowed slightly as a fuzzy memory surfaced. A memory of a blonde man with startling blue eyes telling him he was safe than nothing. "Steve right?" he asked slowly feeling slightly relieved when the man, Steve, Smiled slightly and nodded. "Glad you remember. I was hoping you would so as not to wake in a panic. Do you remember what happened?"

Steve watched concerned as Harry frowned his deep green eyes clouded with confusion before they cleared going distant as he seemed caught in a memory. Steve shifted recognizing that look he'd seen it plenty of times in his own eyes.

"There was a battle it was supposed to be the last one...something...something went wrong and I was ambushed I don't remember much after it was a blur." Harry said haunted his eyes suddenly widened as a a clear memory seemed to hit him. "I remember pain and being shoved through a...portal or some sort of gateway. An laughter...cruel laughter after that I don't remember anything except you telling me I was safe and waking up here." Steve could tell that Harry was holding something back, but decided not to push he figured he would talk when he was ready.

"Would you like to meet the others? They've all been waiting for you to wake. I can call them inside if you like." Steve said. Harry looked at him nervously before nodding, he looked at Steve sheepishly. "Can you..uhh...help me sit up? I'd like to be able to greet your friends better." Steve smiled easily an nodded as a Solider he knew what Harry was really asking. He wanted to be able to see any possible threats easily, a hard thing to do when on one's back.

Steve moved forward and carefully moved Harry into a comfortable upright position. The boys already pale complexion seemed to lose whatever color he may have had, as he was moved.

"Well what are you waiting for? Call them in so i can meet your friends." Harry said raising one eyebrow at Steve's still slightly concerned expression.

His words seemed to break whatever Steve was thinking because he blinked than nodded, "Jarvis can you please inform Tony that Harry is now awake." Harry looked confused only to jerk in shock,hissing in pain as he felt one of the wounds on his back reopen from the sharp movement.

"Right Away Sir." a voice replied seeming to echo around them.

"What was that?" asked Harry his voice made sharper from the pain.

Steve moved forward only to hesitate as he saw a glimmer of mistrust in Harrys eyes. So he swiftly answered "That was Jarvis Stark's AI. Think of him as a learning computer he runs the household here in Stark tower."

Harry relaxed slightly wincing at the pain that seemed to radiate from his back. Steve at seeing his discomfort moved forward in concern.

"Whats wrong Harry?"However before Harry could reply the door slide open to reveal a group of people walk in. Harry tensed slightly watching the newcomers warily.

Steve turned as Stark walked in followed by Banner Pepper and Thor.

Banner immediately looked Harry over critically before nodding seeming satisfied with his patients current condition. Pepper and Thor seemed curious and it was hard to tell what was Stark was thinking.

This problem was soon cleared up as stark opened his mouth, "So kiddo what caused you to take a swan dive through y window? I just had it repaired by the way." This question quickly earned him a glare and a smack upside the head from Pepper who turned toward Harry apologetically. "Ignore him, he never thinks before he speaks. Im Pepper Potts by the way. Nice to meet you...Harry?"

Steve watched as Tony an Peppers dynamics caused a flash of saddens in Harrys eyes before it vanished. Steve wondered if he had seen it all, he turned back to the conversation as Harry replied, "Harry is fine Ma'am, just Harry."

Thor decided to than introduce himself in his usual fashion, loudly "well met young Harry, I am Thor Odinson of Asgard!" Before anyone could stop him Thor slapped Harry's back gently, well gently for Thor.

The reaction was immediate, Harry twisted away with a cry of pain at the same time a wave of energy seemed to push everyone but Steve away from him. Steve surged forward and caught Harry as his eyes rolled back into his head his body going limp. Seeing that his back was bothering him Steve carefully laid him on his side. Steve frowned as his hand came away feeling wet glancing down his eyes widened in horror to see it covered in fresh blood.

Steve quickly moved Harrys shirt out of the way to examine his back, cursing as he caught sight of the damage him and Banner had somehow missed. Harrys back was a mess of long bloody strips that could have only come from a whip or a leather belt.

Pepper was quickly handing him supplies to clean the cuts and while Banner began to staunch the flow of blood. Tony seemed frozen in shock however it was Thors reaction that was the most interesting. He moved to stand opposite of them on the other side of the bed one hand reaching out to brush back Harrys bangs out of his face. "Odin's Beard..." he whispered shock coloring his words.

"Uhh Point Break? Is there a particular reason that look as if you've seen a ghost?" Tony asked finally coming out of shock as he moved to help Banner and Steve.

"I have indeed seen a ghost friend Stark, For centuries me and the realm of Asgard have thought Young Harrys people had all but disappeared from Midgard. It seems we were wrong." Thor drew himself up his sky-blue eyes seem to spark dangerously, "whomever has harmed young harry will suffer the wrath of Odin. Of that there is no doubt."

"You said his people, you speak as if he wasn't human." Pepper noted

Thor nodded, "His people were indeed human but they were also longer lived than most mortals. What made them so different was they had magic, it was different from my brother Loki's but magic all the same. We called them The Seider. We thought their kind lost to history and yet here lays a great descendant who was somehow gravely wounded. All the Seider we knew were a very Warrior like people. They were good allies and great friends. Odin will be greatly interested in knowing that they still are among the mortals of Midgard."

Banner and Steve had just finished bandaging Harry's back as Thor finished his explanation.

"Clint and Natasha are not going to like the fact that he looks like a miniature loki either. How are we going to explain this without Harry being under suspicion?" Tony asked

"Explain What exactly?" Tony winced and turned to face the door as Steve and Thor stood close to the bed. There standing in the doorway was Natasha and Clint both looked beat up and tired. However there was no denying the suspicious gleam that shone in the two Assassins eyes as they took in the scene before them.

"Well speak of the Devil!" Tony exclaimed trying to break the sudden tension. Steve sighed he recognized that look, he knew they were in for a long talk. It would take a lot of convincing for Natasha not to tell Fury till they knew what was going on them selves. He could only help that Harry woke up soon otherwise the situation really could get out of control.

 **Hey guys let me know what you think! Please R &R! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steve looked at the others seeing that none knew exactly how to start sighed and looked at Natasha and clint. "Why don't we go an talk elsewhere? Banner can you stay and keep an eye out on Harry?" Banner nodded silently.

Steve gestured for Natasha and Clint to follow him out of the Med-bay Thor stayed behind to help with Harry.

As soon as they were sitting Natasha said," Explain now."

Steve sighed before speaking,"What we know is that the kids name is Harry. According to JARVIS he was flung through some sort of portal. He ended up crashing through Stark's window. He shows signs of being tortured an as such his injuries are serious. Also according to Thor he's some sort of great descendant from the magic users that aided Asgard against the Jotun a millennium ago. I've talked to him as well, he's no threat." Natasha narrowed her green eyes before nodding ever so slightly. It was Clint who snorted in disbelief.

"So what just because the he's young he's not a threat? He's a magic user, and in my experience they can't be trusted." Clint stood and glared at him.

"Clint surely he deserves at least a chance? Until he proves me wrong I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." Natasha stated. Clint scoffed his eyes shining with anger. "Magic users can't be trusted!" he snarled before stalking off his entire body rigid. Natasha sighed, "I'll talk to him see if I can bring him around it may take awhile though. He's not been the same after...well after Loki." The others nodded in understanding before everyone else slowly scattered. Pepper had snagged Tony saying he head a very important meeting he could not miss. Natasha went off in search of Clint while Banner went back to monitoring Harry. Thor seemed intent to help and was watching everything Banner did with interest. Steve sighed to himself before deciding to head to the gym to train and think for a bit. He needed to think of exactly how to explain all this to Fury, a task he knew would not be easy.

Two days had passed before Harry had regained conciseness. Most of the occupants of the Tower went about their daily routines, excluding Thor who had taken up residence at "The young Seiders" bedside. Clint was rarely seen around the Tower. when he was spotted he seemed to have a permanent scowl etched into his face. near the end of the second day from the vicinity of the med-bay came an excited shout. Steve being one of the only ones in earshot quickly stopped what he was doing and hurried towards the med-bay. Pausing at the door he stepped inside automatically scanning the room before looking at Harry. Who was currently talking too Banner and doing his best to ignore Thor who was hovering over him.

Striding forward Steve smiled and spoke, "How are you feeling?" he asked looking him over critically assess his healing injuries. Most of the small cuts had scabbed over, the bruise on his neck fading from a deep purple to a greenish yellow. His color was also improving though he looked a little flushed as he got closer. A slight fever maybe? He wouldn't surprise him with the injuries he had sustained. He for obvious reason though still moved very slow. "I;m doing better thanks." Harry replied softly as he slowly edged towards the edge of the bed. Banner who noticed the movement quickly moved forward. "Wait you don't need to be moving your back was practically in shreds!" he protested.

Harry smirked ever so slightly. "I've had worse trust me the sooner I can move my muscles the better off ill be. I know my limits." Harry replied

Steve wondered how exactly Harry knew this but filled it away to ask later.

Banner still looked doubtful but didn't protest further as Harry slide off the bed straighten out to his full height slowly. He stood still for a minute and Steve could see where he was carefully flexing and moving each muscle testing them. Seeming satisfied Harry looked at Steve, "I'm assuming you and your friends will be wanting answers?"

Steve nodded slightly sheepish, "Particualary Natasha and Tony, recently we've not had the best reason to trust magic users." For a moment Steve swore Harrys eyes seemed to sharpen before he shrugged carelessly, "Fair enough,lead the way."

Nodding Steve turned and walked back out the Medbay with the Harry following slowly Thor and Banner bringing up the rear.

Knowing that Harry was proabay hungry he headed for the kitchen. Jarvis he was sure had alerted the others and would let them know where they were.

Harry looked around the kitchen curiously his green eyes taking in every detail. Steve was currently heating up what smelled like Chicken noodle soup. Banner was nursing a cup of Earl Grey the Familiar aroma soothing to Harrys senses. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Thor was currently scarfing down a box of pop tarts. Harry smiled his eyes growing distant as a memory swam to the surface of his mind.

 _Ron was currently stuffing his face a drumstick in each hand as he ate. Hermione watched with disgust before asking, "Do you ever stop eating?"_

 _Ron looked up with a pulled expression. "What? I'm hungry!" He defended around a mouth full of food. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her book with a huff._

Banner watched as Harry's eyes became distant there vivd green seeming to dull. Harry didn't even stir when Steve set the a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of him. Steve watched him with concern before looking at Banner, "You know I almost hate to guess what would cause one so young to look as old as he does right now."

Banner nodded still watching Harry carefully, as he did Harry blinked a few times his eyes sharpening before looking at the bowl of soup in surprise. Unnoticed Natasha watched him as Harry held his wrist close an metal cuff adorning it close to the bowl. Seeming satisfied he slowly began to eat the soup, after a few minutes he set the spoon down and looked at the others calmly, "What do you want to know? I'll answer what I can." he said softly.

"What happened to you?" Banner asked immediately.

"My peoples society stays hidden from the regular world, or cultural is a little backwards to be sure we still use quills and parchment rather than pen and paper. However none of that truly matters. What does Matter is that my people are at war. We had a Dark Lord rise up, so far he has taken over the government and rules with fear. I was part of what we called the Order of the Phoenix we basically used what you would call guerrilla warfare i suppose." Harry watched as Thor perked up at the mention of War his eyes dark.

"Why not just kill him?" Natasha asked bluntly, Harry laughed dry.

"If it were only so simple." Harry looked at Thor before asking, "You said you've seen my people before tell me have you ever heard of Horcruxes?"

At his question Thor's expression darkened till it resembled a thundercloud. "Aye I have. This...dark lord...he has made one?"

Harry nodded but before he could speak was intreuptted by Tony. "Whats a...whore crux?" he asked.

Harry sighed, looking at Thor he asked "do you want to explain?"

Thor nodded serious before saying, " A Horcrux is some of the foulest dark magic that I know of. Basically one splits their very soul and stores the other half in a container of sorts that can be kept safe. So long as the witch or wizard has a Horcrux they cannot truly die. One must destroy the Horcrux and then an only than can they kill the person."

Natshasa nodded in understanding, tony however spoke up, "Split his soul? How does one do that exactly?"

Harry closed his eyes, "By committing murder of an innocent in cold blood." he said quietly.

In the horrified silence it was Banner that spoke softly. "Have you been unable to find his Horcrux?" he asked

"Harry sighed, "No I've destroyed several. The Dark lord has made we estimate a total of seven Horcruxes. With each one he made his madness and instability has grown."

Thor cursed, "This foul pest must be taken out!" he thundered while the other Avengers simply nodded.

"Is this how you came to be here?" Steve asked carefully.

Harry sighed running a hand over his face, "The order had gotten word of a location of one of his Horcruxes and me and one of my friends went to investigate..." he trailed off closing his eyes, "It was a trap. before we could get out my friend had been killed and I was captured. I'm not sure what exactly happened after that...im remember being tortured and beat but...I think they threw me through the Veil of Death in the Ministry. I should be dead, however as I think on it I think the Veil of death may be a portal to different dimensions or alternate realities, we were never sure exactly what it was or how it worked." he finished.

"So basically you're saying yu could be from a different dimension and you're stuck here till you can go back?" Tony asked slowly.

Harry frowned but nodded, "As far as I know. Yes."

Tony beamed, "Great! Welcome to the Avengers! Do you think I could run some tests and see how this Magic mumbo jumbo works?" he asked looking like an overexcited child.

Harry blinked in shock even as the others groaned and Pepper slapped Tony upside the head.

 **Hey guys so sorry for the late update! Been super busy with work and school and other fanfics. In fact I started one with a friend of mine that is also Harry Potter its called _Becoming a Marauder_ and can be found on blackphoenix2217's profile. Please Check it out and let us know what you think. Also R&R! Please and Thank you!**


End file.
